Sleepless in Miami
Sleepless in Miami is the fifth episode in season nine of CSI: Miami. Synopsis When a man states he saw a murder before it happened, Natalia is sent undercover to find out the truth. Plot A young man named Jason Reger experiences a terrifying waking dream as he flails in the Everglades. When he becomes aware of what’s going on, he finds himself surrounded by the CSIs. Natalia tells him he called 911 to report his own murder. Horatio looks to see where Jason was digging and finds the severed head of a man in the mud. Recalling his dreams, Jason is able to lead Walter to the man’s body, which is stuffed into a trunk, and the man’s hands, which he tossed in a garbage dump incinerator. Back at the lab, Jason tells Delko he’s been off drugs for a year, and that he’s been trying to get his life back together. When Natalia attacks his story, he clams up and asks for a lawyer. Delko is frustrated with her for pushing Jason, but she tells him that her ex-husband Nick used the same defense after attacking her. She takes a hair from Jason’s victim to Travers to find out what part of the man’s body it came from. In the morgue, Dr. Loman tells Walter he hasn’t yet determined the cause of death, but he points out hesitation marks on the cuts that severed the victim’s hands. Dr. Loman removes one of the victim’s fingers and gets an ID on the man: Brandon Garrett. Horatio and Tripp pay his widow, Stacy, a visit and learn that the couple was divorcing, though the split was amicable. Stacy owns a holistic clinic business, and Horatio points out that she wasn’t happy with Brandon’s desire to take ownership of half of the business. Ryan and Delko go to Brandon’s house and find the primary crime scene in the bathroom, which is covered in blood that someone tried to clean up. Ryan discovers a small Magic Fish with the name of a psychic, Elena Manus, written on it. Delko and Ryan question Elena, who says she’s a healer and that she gives out the Magic Fish to potential clients. She’s able to identify the owner of this Magic Fish just by touching it: Jason Reger. Jason also recognizes it as his own based on a tear in the back fin. Natalia tells him that the hair from Brandon found on him was from Brandon’s body—not his head as Jason initially claimed. Even Jason starts to wonder if he killed Brandon, but his lawyer cuts him off before he can say any more. When Walter discovers Stacy withdrew fifty thousand dollars in cash the week before, Horatio and Delko go back to Stacy’s clinic and find her in the middle of a passionate romp with one of her employees, Peter Truitt. Stacy tells Horatio that she paid the fifty grand to Elena Manus, the psychic, to do a fertility chart for her. She informs them—and a shocked Peter—that it worked and she’s four weeks pregnant. The CSIs consult on the case, positing that perhaps Elena was hired to kill Brandon. Natalia offers to go undercover as a client to see if she can glean any information. Natalia visits Elena in the guise of an unhappily married woman, and the psychic notices her hearing aid. She has Natalia lean over a candle while she speaks to her soothingly. Horatio and Ryan, listening in on the session, become concerned and burst in, only to find both Elena and Natalia gone, and a tape recorder set on repeat by the wire. Realizing Natalia’s cover was blown, they track her car to a warehouse and find her disoriented and hallucinating. When she hears Horatio and Ryan, she pulls her gun and opens fire on them, thinking they are her ex-husband, Nick. Ryan manages to tackle her and disarm her before she hurts one of them. Natalia wakes up the hospital, surrounded by her teammates. When Ryan tells her she was drugged with Datura, Natalia realizes the same thing must have happened to Jason: he was telling the truth about his confusion and disorientation. Horatio and Walter take Jason to Elena’s home office, and he recalls their sessions, remembering the same candle Natalia leaned over in his last session. Horatio opens the candle up and finds Datura baked into it. When Horatio and Walter find the cash Jason paid Elena, they decide to stake out the office, realizing she’ll come back for the money. Walter catches her when she does return, and she’s brought back to the station. She insists to Horatio that she didn’t mean to kill Brandon, and claims that Stacy hired her to suck the life force out of him and he died. She then drugged Jason and used him to dispose of the body. Delko and Ryan share Brandon’s symptoms before he died with Dr. Loman, prompting him to go back to Brandon’s hands. He finds evidence of neurotoxin poisoning in them, and discovers a tiny injection site in one of the dead man’s hands, likely administered during a handshake, and probably so light Brandon didn’t even feel it. Horatio and Delko go back to Stacy’s clinic and accuse her of her poisoning her ex using venom from a fish from the clinic, but it is Stacy’s lover Peter who pulls a gun and confesses to the murder. He decided to rid Stacy of her ex so they could be together. Peter flees the clinic only to get hit by a truck and killed. Though Jason is being charged in connection with Brandon’s death, Natalia promises him the CSIs will be with him every step of the way, advocating for him. Horatio tells Ryan that no one can ever know Natalia fired her weapon at them—especially Natalia. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Christopher Redman as Michael Travers * Shawn Hatosy as Jason Reger * Merle Dandridge as Stacy Garrett * Jordan Murphy as Brandon Garrett * Beth Littleford as Elena Manus * Stephen Amell as Peter Truitt * Anthony Gaudioso as Fresh-Faced Lawyer See Also